Infinitive Of My World
by RoyalTearDrop
Summary: A story dedicated to the highly unappreciated character, Kiyone. Rating mostly for language, but heavier stuff may be found later in the story. Please read and review, all comments are welcome.
1. Prolouge

Sitting quietly on one of the few slightly worn wooden lawn chairs outside of the small rather plain house that she had come to know as home, Kiyone sighed heavily and leaned back, shutting her eyes. Life had worn her down, and it was beginning to show. The heavy bags that hung under her midnight blue eyes, and her sullen shrugs and strained cough only began to show the phyiscal aspects of it, and the mental ones, well she had hide them well for quite some time, but now they all were slowly slipping out of the fragile glass bubble she had worked so hard not to let pop.  
  
Running her slender fingers up and down the arm of the chair, Kiyone looked at her midnight blue nails glimmer in the barely there light that was shooting down softly from the half burnt out light bulbs above her head. Smiling lightly, Kiyone stretched out her pale legs infront of her, and watched as her navy blue skirt fluttered around her knees.  
  
Another long day is over. Another sunset that went by without me giving it a second glance, another day of sitting out in the sun, but never really feeling it's warmth. These days used to be exhausting, but now they seem to be nothing more than the patronizing memories of what my life could of been.  
  
Blinking her eyes shut for a moment, and feeling a hard force develop in the corner of her heart, Kiyone blinked back a few tears from the corner of her eyes, and then stared up at the dark sky that was above her, freckled with tiny stars that were almost daintly placed through out the mast area that she had come to know as the infinitive of her own world.  
  
Maybe it had never been meant to be, maybe I wasn't supposed to be the treasured child my mother had always urged me to be. Maybe I wasn't supposed to look like the porceilan doll I kept on my buruea as a little girl, maybe I wasn't supposed to cry at my brother's funeral. Maybe I just wasn't supposed to be their little angel.  
  
Standing up quickly, Kiyone stomped away from her chair, accidently knocking over a half empty cup of Diet Coke on the way, and she stopped long enough to curse under her breath and stooped down to clean it up, but then just kicked the cup away and fought back tears.  
  
What the hell am I doing? Crying over a peice of shit cup is what I'm doing! This is so ridiculous, I spend ten years of my life waiting for a guy to come back from a war that never should of been fought to find that he fucking "fell in love" with some medic girl, and leaves me with the jackshit life that he left behind. The jackshit life that we had made together.  
  
Throwing herself onto the moist grass, Kiyone let herself cry silent tears and stompped her feet angrily against the stiff soil, slapping her hands against the ground. She knew she was acting like a two year old, and she knew she must of looked ridiculous, but at the moment she didn't really give a shit and she wasn't about to go apologize for a sudden burst of tears that her damned Anger Managament conculour never told her to deal with.  
  
Lying there for who knows how long, Kiyone cried the tears that for so long she had been to afraid to let bleed from her eyes and after she had watched the last tears of angst and heart ache disolve into the damp smelling strands of grass below her face, she rolled over onto her back and again stared up at the sky above her.  
  
Breathing out softly she lightly rubbed her hands over her eyes before she allowed a small smile to slip over her face, as the memories of the few happy moments of her childhood came sneaking into the farthest corners of her bruised mind.  
  
She remembered being about twelve years old, and lying out in her grandparents back yard with her elder brother Walker, and he had been reading an astronomy book outloud, and she had been trying to match the descriptions from the book to the things in the sky.  
  
She remembered how her arms had been flailing around, pointing from one direction to the next, always changing her mind and suddenly noticing this or that little detail that at the time seemed to make the biggest difference in the world. She also remembered grinning away, like it was the best thing in the world, to be lying out in the grass with your brother trying to find Ryan's Belt and the Big Dipper.  
  
Feeling another hard feeling grow into the back of her throat, Kiyone shook her a head a bit to try and rid her mind of the thoughts of her late brother before standing back up and dusting off her skirt and now green stained white summer blouse, and then sighed again and glanced at the silver watch that was placed on her right wrist and saw the time, 3:15 AM.  
  
She left another heavy sigh escape from her aching body and then slowly walked back into her house, but just before she stepped inside the screen doors, she glanced back at out at the sky and thought about that infinitve of the world, that she may never know.  
  
*~This was really only the prolouge to the actual story, just making that clear heh. Oh and I apologize for any spelling mistakes in this, the damed spell check on my computer is all screwed up. I know that this was rather odd and I sincerly hope that this plot hasn't been done before, but please please review the story. I already started working on a first chapter to this story, but if I don't get reviews on this part I doubt I will post more to it, so please review. Thanks a ton.*~ 


	2. Chapter One

It wasn't a good morning, and it wasn't a sour one. She didn't look forward to rolling out of bed, nor did she dread it. To her each day had simply become another form of tiredless mantony that she had come to know as life.  
  
Dragging herself out of the warm sancuary other wise known as her bed, Kiyone stumbled over to the "bed side" table; which was now ironically across the room from her bed, go figure, and plopped herself down on the seat staring into the slightly cracked mirror hanging loosely from a nail above it.  
  
She swooped her long locks of hair up atop of her head into a bun and left a few random peices to fall around her face. Sighing she then stretched out her arms and legs before walking over to the small kitchen down the tan rug clad hall and took several ice cubes out of the freezer, wrapping them in a wash cloth.  
  
Holding the wash cloth to her eye, she sighed again and with her one open eye she searched through her refridgerator, just waiting for something to pop out at her. Nothing did of course, as usual. With a weak attempt at false happiness, she pulled a bowl of cut up melon from behind the Cherry flavored Saltzer water near the back of the fridge. This would have to do.  
  
Sitting down at her round wooden kitchen table, she picked at a few peices of melon with her fork, really just pushing the pecies around the bowl. She had never been much of an eater in the morning, much to her parents dispare. "You need to eat more Kiyone, you aren't starving your self are you? Kiyone, answer me, answer me Kiyone." Even then she could still hear her parents words and she shuddered a bit, and leaned back in her chair, feeling the tiniest tinge of a head ache slipping into the back of her head.  
  
Not today mom, she thought and put the melon away. Then after a few swigs of the Seltzer water she tossed the wash cloth covered ice cubes back into the sink and walked back to her bedroom.  
  
Again sitting at her bed side table, she looked into the mirror, examing her reflection in it. With a rolling of her eyes, she noticed that all three of the things she dreaded the morning after crying herself to sleep were definately there. The bags under her eyes still remained, the redness, the puffiness. Had pressing ice cubes against her eyes ever worked? She doubted it. Why did she continue to use them then? She didn't know, and as she balanced her elbows against the stiff wood of the table top and rested her head in her hands, she wasn't quite in the mood to think about it.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting there in silence, Kiyone raised her head and looked back at her relfection in the mirror. Her midnight blue eyes shot out of her ivory skin, peircing with things even she couldn't quite disifer. Angst? Maybe. Hatred? Towards who? Regret? For what? Shutting her eyes again, she let her finger tips dot her still swollen eye lids and then dragged her fingers up and down her skin, exhausted still after a full night of a half sleep.  
  
Crossing her legs at the knee, she half heartily tugged at her gray night gown and knew that she had to get ready for work, wether she liked it or not.  
  
Looking over her mismatched piles of makeup, she picked through until she found what she was looking for. A thin line of black eyeliner here, some under eye cover up there. A brush of ivory colored face powder and a spot of red lip stain to finish the look. Taking the dark blue fake satin scrunchie out of her hair she let it spill down her back and ran her brush through it, frowning as it's sharp bristles broke through the knots that had formed through her strands.  
  
She then changed into her uniform and at the last thought through on one of the few peices of nice jewelry that she owned, a thin gold barclett that her grandfather had given her several days before she had first joined the Galaxy Police, which seemed like so, so many years ago.  
  
Smiling sheepily to herself as she grabbed her like summer jacket, and with dismay she noticed had small Coke stain on the right sleeve, and locked the door to her apartment behind her before setting off for the for the twenty minute walk to the hell she sometimes referred to as her job.  
  
Walking along, she breathed in the sweet early morning scent of barely there dew on the leaves and let the pleasant chirping of the birds balanced almost magically atop the tree branches ring in her ears. As she walked she began to hum a little tune to herself, letting her hands rest in her jacket pockets and looking out at the busy street next to her, barely catching sight of the hurried faces behind the often tinted car windows.  
  
Although most people in her day and age had a car, she had never disered to own one of her own, she always figured, rather it would be considered illogical or not, that a bus, train, boat, or plane could get her anywhere she needed to be, and also the forever back fall was walking, or in some cases running.  
  
With a half smile she remembered her beautiful space ship that the Galaxy Police had given her, back when herself and Mihoshi had been partners, and she chuckled a bit to herself under her breathe as she remembered crashing at poor Tenchi Masaki's house and how they had all stayed there together for who knows how long? She stopped dead then, suddenly troubled that she couldn't even recall the number. Shaking her head, she suddenly felt her heart drop at her own shame and walked quickly the rest of the way to work, not wanting to think of her past friends and the happier times she had spent with them again.  
  
Settling into her place in the office, she shrugged off her jacket and tossed it over towards the coat rack, not quite caring if she covered so and so's oh so expensive coat or not. She sat down at her place and flipped through the piles of paper work that was tossed into the manilla folder laying on her desk.  
  
"Good morning Kiyone." said a new man on the job, she believed his name was Todd.  
  
"Good morning." she responded back, trying to sound and act as pleasant as she could. As he walked away, she felt a light blush rise up her neck and she silently cursed at herself for allowing it to happen. After all, what did she have to be embaressed about? It wasn't as if Todd or whatever the hell his name was knew that she used to be one of the most respected and highest sought out Police women around, as far as he knew she had always just stayed in the office working through paper work and doing other somewhat meaningless things in the long run.  
  
Crossing her legs in her chair, Kiyone sighed heavily and began going up the so calledly duties of her job that she had longed begun to loathe and tried to keep up the idle rather pointless chit chat with her fellow workers as they walked by her through out the day. It was tiresome, keeping up that fake look and act of normality, but it was what she had come to except and live by.  
  
*~Yes again I know this chapter is rather odd, and I tried to fix my spell check thing on my computer earlier so I hope it's at least some what better than it was with my earlier chapter. I thank those of you who reviewed and I really appreciate it. Please please take the simple two minutes it takes to send out a review and I just want to mention that I realize this story is rather dull but it will hopefully get better.*~ 


	3. Chapter Two

There are certain things in ones life, that bring out other things. For instance, if a small child walked walked up to a person and handed them a flower that person may smile and remember giving their grandparents on a farm in Kentucky a flower at that age, or that person may swear loudly and stomp off, remembering being shoved into a huge garden of bee infected flowers during middle school.  
  
On average, Kiyone was the a cross between those two types of people. It wasn't that she didn't have the happy memories that the first person did, it was that she didn't want to remember them. Why? Because then it would make her sour, hurtful memories seem twice as bad, remembering what could of lasted forever, but didn't.  
  
An example of this happened to be when Kiyone was sitting on the small cushioned bench fitted to slide in nicely along the side of the small cafe table, staring out of the wide oddly clean windows, waiting for Todd to arrive.  
  
She wasn't quite sure when she had actually except this "date" with Todd. He had always asked her to come along with the "gang" for coffee or drinks, but she had always declined. Most men would of just given up, but Todd took it upon himself to just ask her straight out for a date, just them two. Probably being more surprised than intrigued she had grumbled out an oddly pitched, "yes" and now well, here she was.  
  
Sighing, she flipped her hair back behind her shoulders and remembered the last time she had been on a "date," with her ex. Hmmph, some date that turned out to be, he had brought into some fancy ass French place and "kindly" broke it off with her, and somehow expected her to be all chirppy and pleasant about and, yes still still hadn't ceased to amaze her, he had actually expected her to sit and finish her meal with him, split the bill actually. Of course, she said some, er, select words to him and marched out, but not before giving him a sharp kick in a er, delicate spot.  
  
About to rub her eyes, Kiyone quickly stopped herself, remembering the carefully applied makeup that she had put on earlier that evening, and layed her hands out on the cream colored table top before her, checking her nails for chipped peices.  
  
She was in the midsts of checking over her left thumb nail, when Todd popped out, seemingly out of no where.  
  
"Hello there Kiyone!" His smiled seemed ready to crack his face in half, and he cheerfully sat down on the identical bench across from her, beaming away.  
  
"Hey Todd." She responded easily, giving him a small smile. Now other women may of done this as to not look too eager, but Kiyone merely did this because one, she was exhausted, and two Todd had a really annoying smile.  
  
"What's on your mind?" He asked her, his smile falling a bit, but his eyes were still literally gleeming with joy.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders a bit, Kiyone smiled again lightly and said, "Oh nothing important." She blinked then and tucked a few strands of hair absentmindly behind her ear before continuing. "Have you looked at the menu yet?"  
  
Shaking his head no he answered cascually, "Nope, can I see it? If you're done with it I mean."  
  
"Sure, be my guest." She said and passed it across the table to him. She herself had barely flipped through it, after her eyes scanned across what she had wanted, she put it down, not bothering to explore it's depths any further.  
  
"Hmmm, this looks good." He said, and then pointed to a picture of a seemingly delicous plate of food on the inner pages of the menu.  
  
Nodding her head, Kiyone balanced her chin in her palm and said, "Oh, yeah. That does look good, why don't you try it?"  
  
Licking his bottom lip a bit he nodded and said, "Yes, I think I will." and then shot her a bold smile.  
  
Smiling back, Kiyone settled back in her bench, and crossed her legs lazily at the knee, her black skirt swirling out a bit.  
  
There was a silence between them for a few minutes, with only the sounds of the dieing juke box in the background to keep the company. Glancing across the table at Todd, Kiyone saw that he looked just as content and joyful as he had when he had first arrived. I wonder if he's really having a good time, She thought inwardly and then sighed a bit and decided to make a shoot at a conversation.  
  
"So Todd... er, what do you like to do for hobbies?"  
  
Yes, she realized that it was a painfully tired out topic and usually tended to be quite boring, but it was the first thing that popped into her exhausted mind.  
  
As Todd began to talk about this or that, Kiyone quickly began to realize how little she actually knew about him. Sure, there were the simple things she had picked up from simply being around him in the office, he always wore suits usually in shades of grey, brown, or black, he had pictures of his parents and siblings on his desk, he always wore the watch his grandfather had given him. But now as he babbled on about whatever in the hell he was talking about, Kiyone noticed other things.  
  
Like the little way that he drummed his finger tips against the table as he talked, or the way that he only had a dimple in his left cheek. The way that when he laughed he always stroked his fingers through his honey brown hair, and the way that he would occasionally crack his knuckles as the conversation came to a small pausing point.  
  
She smiled at this, not even realizing she was doing it.  
  
"You have a nice smile, you know." He pipped up, about half way through the date. "When it's not forced I mean." He added that little bit in with a small wink, and she felt the blush tingle in her fair skinned cheeks.  
  
"Forced?" She said naivley, trying to play innocent.  
  
He grinned even bolder at that, and said, "Oh come on now, I could tell at the beginning of this date that you didn't want to be here, but admit you're enjoying yourself now, just admit it!"  
  
As he chuckled a bit again, she couldn't stop herself from smiling again and nodding her head yes.  
  
He laughed even more at her reluctness to tell him that and then tenderly slipped his hand across the table, his finger tips brushing across hers. At first she moved her hand away a bit, surprised but then she glanced up to his smiling face and slowly slid hers back against his, for once not feeling forced or cornerd.  
  
It was later that evening, as the waitress was just walking away with their glasses and plates chinking away on her little tray, and Kiyone was slipping into her jacket, that Todd said suddenly, "I would like to see you again you know."  
  
Looking over at him Kiyone grinned and zippered up her jacket. "Oh of course you will, unless of course I get fired or you quit work."  
  
Smiling at her quirky humor he said, "Kiyone, you know what I mean. I mean outside of work."  
  
The pair of them walked across the small cafe and stepped out of the door, letting it slam back behind them.  
  
"Oh, you would you do?" She said and although she kept her lips tightly locked, she beamed at him through her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I would." He paused and then looked back into her eyes, "Would you?"  
  
Sighing and looking around her as they walked, she let out a deep breath and said, "You know what Todd? I never thought that I'd be saying this, but I would like to see you again, outside of work."  
  
"Really? That's wonderful, how about next Friday night, I can pick you up at about seven."  
  
"Seven is great, will you remember will I live, or should I write it down for you?"  
  
Winking he grinned at her and said, "Oh don't you worry about that, it's forever embedded in my mind."  
  
They laughed and joked around the rest of the way to Kiyone's house, where Todd left her with a small peck on the cheek and a wink. For one of the few times in her life she crawled onto her sofa completly content and happy after a first date.  
  
Later, as she was curled up under her blankets eating some Ben N Jerry ice cream out of the box and playing with her cat, she stretched out her legs and sighed. She had to admit to herself, she was interested in Todd, whether she had expected it to happen or not.  
  
It was an interesting thing, to imagine herself spending the rest of her life with Todd. Sure, maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but really what woman in a budding new relationship didn't? Tossing the empty ice cream carton into the small trash bucket near her bed, Kiyone snuggled down under her blankets, gently stroking her cat's fur. She tried to imagine what it would be like to wake up in the morning and have Todd next to her, and to go to sleep at night and being able to feel his heart beat, to hear him breathe.  
  
She fell asleep for once thinking thoughts about a man that weren't filled with loathe and hate. It had been quite some time, but Kiyone was being to think that maybe, just maybe, she was beginning to fall back into love.  
  
*~I did get several new reviews, and thanks to those of you who reviewed. I forgot to mention my disclaimer in the beginning, I don't own Kiyone or any of the characters that you recognize from the show, although I do own Todd and her cat, teehee. I've decided that if I don't get at least four new reviews then I really doubt I'll continue this story, I barely even added this chapter. I apologize for any spelling or grammer errors because of my stupid computer, and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review, please!*~ 


End file.
